zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Operation room with a moose
this is not a page we discuss here. Ok? Get rid of it. Paramore124 02:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Paramore124 Actually, it's perfectly acceptable to have a discussion about this page. If Operation: Room With a Moose IS a legitimate, full scale Invader Zim fanbase, then there's a reason to clean up the page and improve it. Yeah my other profile said that wrong, I'm sorry, I meant clean it up, add a pic, gallery, etc. If the person comes back and looks at it, I would like to speak with him about helping cleaning it up, adding some facts, you know, making it look like a real page. Zimfan:D 16:26, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Zimfan:D sure but your gonna have to clean it up be cause i dont have any pictures associasted with it and i dont now how to upload things and also just add a comment if you want to join 19:37, December 28, 2011 (UTC) This is the first time I've heard of this Operation, so I don't know near enough to clean it up or add to it. It kind of sounds the same as Operation Head Pigeons, and we don't even have an article for that, considering it's a fanbase thing. So if they don't have an article, should this one? Dykeatron 20:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) @Dykeatron: I vote no. PrimusGod 20:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) @primus god me too, but all if it does turn out to be full of info and cleaned up, all is fair. 22:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Zimfan124 I searched up "Operation Room with a moose" and got no relevant results. This page needs to be destroyed. PrimusGod 22:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) me too, i couldnt find a site, twitter page, FB page, nothing of sorts. this needs to be destroyed (I guess?) (This unsigned message is posted by Zimfan:D. Learn to sign your talk posts. PrimusGod 00:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC)) the reasons you cant find anything about it is because i almighty tallest black is not allowed to have a account on anthing except the lego club thats why you cant find it anywhere and is also why i created this page and why its just me my brother and one of my freinds you know you people are hurting my feelings and making me angry im just a invader zim fan thats trying to get new episodes of invader zim and doesnt want to join ohp2.0 or the irken empire or any other group im just trying to abretise my group for free and without geting in trouble by my parents 23:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC) that is it how do you delate a page i am never going to work on this wiki again i am just gonna read it i knew this was a bad idea00:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow. If OHP doesnt even have a page (which is highly known) then this page shouldnt. And you dont just add a page, you have to ask the admin. And also, if it doesnt have a FB page or some form of online page, than it's not really a group (This unsigned message is posted by Zimfan:D. Learn to sign your talk posts. PrimusGod 00:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC)) Ugh, grammar, PLEASE. And that's BS. You can have an account anywhere. Editing a page anonymously is just leaving your IP for hundreds to see and know who you are, find your location, et cetera et cetera. And "operation room with a moose" would STILL have shown up on Google Search if it had been posted anywhere. It's too bad your feelings are hurt over such a miniscule situation. Feeling sad/crying about it doesn't make me feel bad for you, nor have any sort of pity. We don't have pages for things like this because they're fan created; Invader Zim Wiki is a CANON wiki, not a FANON wiki. There's already people working to get Nickelodeon's aft back in gear with Invader Zim episodes (e.g. SoapyWaffles, OHP 2.0, IZFAS, Project Massive). There's no need for another one. PrimusGod 00:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I still want this page to be destroyed. How about we take about. Do you want this page to be destroyed? You have 30 mins, and the one with the most at the end getsthe descision. I vote "Aye" Zimfan:D 01:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Zimfan:D and P.S, the creator of the page gets no say. Voting seems pretty pointless right now as four-against-one agree the page should be destroyed (Dykeatron, Paramore124, Zimfan:D, and PrimusGod). PrimusGod 01:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And cool font inside the yellow box! :D SO im guessing it gets destoryed now?? Zimfan:D 01:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Zimfan:D It was a warning, and a highlight for Dykeatron when she comes in with her fury of page-deleting. I'm too lazy. PrimusGod 01:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) XD Zimfan:D 01:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Zimfan:D Fury is a good description. "Yes" it is, then. Let's get this page deleted before this talk page turns into a novel, shall we? Dykeatron 01:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Laugh out loud, I love you, Dykeatron. A kiss from the tyrant. Mwa. PrimusGod 01:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC)